


Cecilia and the Satellite

by TaraTyler



Series: Shuffle Challenge [9]
Category: Faking It (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Shuffle Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 17:03:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16916835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraTyler/pseuds/TaraTyler
Summary: Amy couldn't stand to be there anymore but her heart still misses Karmabased off of the song by Andrew McMahon in the Wilderness





	Cecilia and the Satellite

Amy couldn’t stand the feeling that had completely possessed her heart for the past few weeks. Anxiety had overtaken her entire existence and she had shut herself up into a hotel room, ending up staring blankly at the walls. When she finally emerged it was to wheel and deal, wine and dine women she barely knew, anything to keep her mind off of Karma Ashcroft. Something inside of her had gone completely dark.

Amy realized that she had gone too far after the car crash. Her mother was in the passenger seat and Lauren in the back. She looked into the rearview mirror and caught glimpses of her mother and her step-sister. The looks on their faces knocked sense into her once more. Amy realized she needed to get out of town and clear her head.

Even after they had recovered and Amy had finally started being herself again, the only person she wanted to tell was Karma. The way she felt at times honestly made Amy angry with herself. She was still Amy’s favorite person. It wasn’t even that she wanted Karma to be with her anymore, it was that Amy still loved her. Karma was the first person Amy thought of in the morning and the last to cross her mind as she went to sleep. Karma was still the best person Amy knew, even though the redhead had broken her heart.

She had taken to keeping a journal, a a container she could put all of the feelings she didn’t want in and put them away until she could deal. With her heartache and all of that love buried down deep, suddenly Amy could fly. She was on top of the mountain one minute and deep down in the valley the next. She knew what life looked like from up above and from down below. Amy only wished that she were in a position to be able to share that with Karma.

She knew that she and Karma would for sure be great together. They had been a great team for nearly their whole lives. Amy knew that she would be completely able to keep her safe and would stay by her side.. Her heart ached and she knew she needed to get out of town as soon as she possibly could. Luckily, one of the girls Amy dated was in a band going on tour… a world tour.

The group cafe crawled through Amsterdam before they headed off to the venue. London suited her mood with its heavy cloud cover and the constant soft drizzle of rain. But by the time the group reached Japan, Amy had begun to feel a bit better, though still lost and completely aimless. Still, every time Amy began to feel down, or she wondered about Karma at all, Amy forced herself to just keep going forward. Still, in each and every place that she went, Amy wished that Karma was with her.

The tour was over before Amy was ready. She felt differently, but not quite different enough. Amy was coming home with a tan, a haircut, and a tattoo; but her heart was still completely taken by Karma Ashcroft. It was a long and incredibly boring flight. Amy made it through a full seventy-five pages before she fell asleep and stayed that way for the remaining eleven hours.

When they disembarked the airplane, all Amy Raudenfield wanted was a scalding hot shower and to go back to bed. Instead, when she looked down the hall, she saw Karma standing there with a bedazzled sign bearing her name. Her heart dropped down into her gut at the excited look on her best friend’s face. Amy really didn’t need this added to her already heavy heart first thing after having come home, but she was more than excited to see Karma as well. Being without her had felt like a hole in her heart.

Karma dropped her sign and opened her arms. Despite herself, Amy slung her bags over her shoulder and ran to the other girl. Karma nearly broke Amy’s ribs with how tightly she squeezed Amy. The smell of Karma overtook Amy completely. She had no idea how much she had missed it until then. For not the first time, Amy didn’t ever want to let Karma go. For the very first time, Amy felt as though maybe Karma didn’t want to let go of her either. Amy kissed the top of the shorter girl’s head and carefully put her bags down so she could better wrap her arms around.

“Do you want to head on home?” Amy asked.

“I’m not done with this hug.” Karma replied, nuzzling into Amy’s shoulder. The blonde was pretty sure her friend might even be crying a little.


End file.
